Calming Effect
by CWprodigy
Summary: Cristina always did have that calming effect on her... Please rate annd review!


**A/N: Okay this has been in my head since forever and I finally decided to write it. I know I still haven't updated my other story for this fandom but I'm still stomped on ideas. Anyway please rate and review!**

X

"Man Hahn is such a bitch." Alex said around a mouthful of fries and the other residents nod in agreement at the truthfulness of the statement. This is what they did after all. In a weird way, gloating about their surgeries and bitching about attendings did remove some of the stress.

"I know right." Izzie agreed also being stuck on Hahn's service. "She's even snapping at me. Can you believe that?"

"Yes tinker bell we all know how much Hahn freaking _loves _you." Cristina's voice is heavy laden with sarcasm as she rolls her chocolate brown eyes.

The others snicker causing Izzie to mutter an angry "bitch" under her breath. Cristina shrugged indifferently the comment having no ill effect.

"You should try it, it beats being stupidly happy all the time like you are."

Alex snorts trying to mask his obvious amusement, George fake coughs around his laughter while Meredith is simply outright laughing. Izzie pouts and angrily slaps Alex on the arm before looking pleadingly at Meredith.

"Okay, okay no more picking on Izzie." Meredith amends still giggling slightly. Izzie smiles happily and continues eating her salad.

"Well I have a patient to prep." Cristina said after a moment and began removing herself from the table.

"But you didn't even eat." Meredith said pointing to Cristina's unopened sandwich.

"Surgery waits for no one." Cristina says with an easy shrug but picks up her uneaten sandwich and leaves the group. The other residents watch her go before falling back into an easy conversation.

X

Cristina weaved through the familiar corridors of Seattle Grace before stopping in front of a particular door. After making sure the hallways were deserted, she quickly entered the room locking it behind her. The room was an office, medium sized with a small couch, and a desk. There were a few shelves that housed awards and diplomas.

"Hey are you busy?" Cristina asked the occupant.

"No I'm just cooped up in here because I enjoy the scenery." Erica answered dryly from her office chair.

The Asian girl crosses her arms over her chest and rolls her eyes unfazed, now used to her lover's sardonic and often sharp tongue. Erica audibly sighed, she would much rather be eating lunch than filling out paperwork, one of the downsides to being the head of the busiest departments.

"Well I thought you'd be hungry so I brought you this." Cristina said dropping the sandwich on the attending's desk.

Erica allows herself a fraction of a smile in gratitude. "Thanks."

Cristina shrugs "No problem. But there is one thing…"

"I can't give you surgeries."

"Damn it, well any I just heard from a reliable source that you've been completely insufferable today." Cristina announced as she moved to the side of Erica's office chair.

"Tell Karev and Stevens to keep their melodramatic crap off my service." Erica huffed in annoyance while Cristina chuckled in amusement.

"I suppose it would be creepy if you were suddenly cheerful." Cristina continued in a ponderous tone as Erica swiveled her chair around to look at the resident. Cristina's hair is down instead of the usual bun or braid it's usually in at work. Her skin is porcelain and compared to Erica she seems so small.

Cristina catches Erica's gaze and fails to hide her blush. She hates being so vulnerable even if it's just in front of her. She mumbled an excuse about needing to check on a patient and moves to go. Erica is having none of it and stops her before she can open the door.

For a minute they just stand there, with Cristina backed against the door with Erica's hands on her lover's slender hips. Neither of them moving, neither of them breathing. This thing they had was fragile and it seemed like it could fall apart at any moment. Hasty actions and sudden decisions could easily ruin it; hell thinking about the ramifications of what they were doing would ruin it.

"Stay." Her voice is barely above a whisper as she gives Cristina's hips a gentle squeeze. "Please?"

Cristina nods mutely knowing she couldn't refuse even if she wanted to. Erica nods removing her hands and Cristina finds herself missing the contact before Erica grabs her arm and leads her to the couch.

Somehow Cristina always ends up in compromising positions which is probably ended up straddling her attending's lap. For some reason she found herself drawn to Erica's blonde locks and her slender hands seem to move on their own accord to Erica's scalp, almost timidly running her fingers through her hair.

"What are you thinking about?" The cardio resident whispered as her lover closed her cobalt blue eyes. The attending sighed softly at the question but before she could speak there was a pounding on the door.

"Dr. Hahn? We have the patient's test results back." Alex's voice was slightly muffled through the door.

"Meet me in the patient's room." Erica said loudly so her resident could hear. A moment later heavy footsteps could be heard retreating.

"Do you feel better?" Cristina murmured, tucking a blonde strand behind Erica's ear.

"Much…" Erica admits opening her eyes and kissing her resident softly. Cristina kissed back just as tenderly but broke it when Erica moved to deepen it.

"Izzie and Alex are waiting for you." Cristina reminded in a scolding voice as she dismounted from her lover's lap. Erica watched her go, already missing the body warmth.

"I'll see you later right?"

Cristina just smirked coyly and closed the door behind her. Alone in her office, the blonde let out a long breath. No one would believe Cristina was the calmest out of the two of them, but it was true. Cristina was calculated not hasty. She took time to come up with plans without emotions getting in the way and clouding her judgment. The calmness she had seemed to rub off on Erica as well.

"Dr. Hahn? Alex has the results back!" Izzie's annoyingly cheerful voice sounded through the door. Stifling the urge to roll her eyes as annoyance flooded through her veins yet again, she instead went to the door and opened it. Walking straight past Izzie, the blonde began walking to her patient's room reminding herself that Seattle Grace was a teaching hospital and yelling at her students for their own stupidity wasn't exactly a good idea. But the urge was almost overwhelming.

Walking into the room with Izzie behind her, she was greeted with Alex arguing with their patient. Again.

Cristina could keep her calm just not all the time.

X

**A/N: Okay that was it. I just needed to get it out of my system. Please review! I **_**really**_** love reviews!**


End file.
